The cleaning of carpet, to remove stains, dirt, etc., is achieved using various different methods, including dry-cleaning techniques, wet-cleaning techniques, and vacuuming. Wet-cleaning, or steam cleaning as it is commonly known, is a technique that involves spraying heated water onto carpet, agitation of the carpet, and extraction of the heated water. The extraction step may require several passes with a cleaning tool to extract water from the carpet before allowing the carpet to air-dry.
Unfortunately, many of the conventional cleaning tools used to extract water from the carpet are bulky, cumbersome and inefficient. Thus, even after several passes with the cleaning tool, a substantial amount of water remains in/on the carpet and the carpet must be left to air-dry for many hours. Furthermore, motors that provide the vacuum suction to the cleaning tool are often located remotely, and therefore suffer from a loss of suction power over the length of the suction hose. Additionally, since cleaning process generally utilize heated water and/or heated chemicals, conventional cleaning systems may include inefficient heating means.